sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Racjin Sledgehammer Games FreeStyleGames Handheld: Vicarious Visions Beenox | publisher = JP: Nintendo / Square Enix NA / PAL: Sega WW: Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment / Activision | distributor = Universal Studios Miramax Films | director = Christopher Nolan Kelly Asbury Gareth Edwards | producer = Aron Warner Christopher Nolan Emma Thomas Zack Snyder Deborah Snyder Chris Wedge | composer = James Horner Pinar Toprak Geoff Zanelli Howard Shore | programmer = Mitsuru Takahashi (Wii) Kouichi Nomura (3DS) | artist = Hiroshi Kanazawa (Wii) Hitoshi Furukubo (3DS) |writer = Chris Wedge Bob Gale David S. Goyer | series = Mario & Sonic | platforms = Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 3DS, OS X, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, Wii, Xbox 360 | released = Console EU: November 13, 2011 NA: November 15, 2011 AU: November 17, 2011 JP: December 8, 2011 Handheld EU: February 9, 2012 AU: February 10, 2012 NA: February 14, 2012 JP: March 1, 2012 | genre = Sports, party | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} ソニック ロンドンオリンピック|Mario ando Sonikku atto Rondon Orinpikku|lit. 'Mario & Sonic at the London Olympics'|lead=yes|group=lower-alpha}} is a 2011 sports and party game developed by Sega Sports Japan, Racjin, Sledgehammer Games and FreeStyleGames except Vicarious Visions and Beenox developed in the handheld version. As with the previous two ''Mario & Sonic titles, it was from published by Nintendo and Square Enix in Japan and by Sega in all other regions as well as Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision in Worldwide. From The Studio That Brought You Shrek The game is officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee (IOC) through exclusive licensee International Sports Multimedia. It is the third installment in the Mario & Sonic series after the commercial success of its predecessors and is an official video game of the 2012 Summer Olympic Games. The game was released on the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii on November 15, 2011 in North America, November 17, 2011 in Australia, November 18, 2011 in Europe, and December 8, 2011 in Japan. It was also released for the PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS in February 2012. The game is the first, and the only one to come in a yellow keep case instead of a standard white case, similar to how New Super Mario Bros. Wii was the only game to have a red keep case. The Wii version, like the original 2007 Olympic Games version, does not support the Balance Board; the 2009 Winter Olympics version does. Mario & Sonic on the Console and Handheld is a collection of numerous events based on the Olympic Games. Players can assume the role of a Mario or Sonic character while competing against the others in these events. The game received mixed reviews from critics. Gameplay Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games is a collection of numerous events based on the Olympic Games. Mario & Sonic brings together the two title characters and eighteen more from both franchises to participate in environments based on the official venues of the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. The characters are divided into four categories: all-around, speed, power, and skill A recent interview revealed that the same characters are playable as the previous game, with more focus being put on the events and gameplay. Several Olympic events on the Wii, including football (soccer), badminton, and equestrian will debut alongside improved versions of previously existing events such as athletics, aquatics, and table tennis. The Wii game introduced new "Dream Events", which are alternate versions of Olympic events taking place in locations from older games of the Mario and Sonic series. The Wii version also introduces new cooperative mechanics and a Party mode. The 3DS version has 57 Olympic-based events in single-player and multiplayer. It also contains an exclusive "Story Mode" which entails the characters from Mario and Sonic's worlds working against the antagonists, who are trying to use fog machines to prevent the games from being held. Development The first game in the series, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, is the first official crossover title to feature characters from both Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog's franchises. The Olympic Games were chosen as a setting since Sega and Nintendo felt its competitive sportsmanship was ideal for the once-rival mascots Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario. Sonic the Hedgehog is the protagonist of the video game series released by Sega in order to provide the company with a mascot to rival Nintendo's flagship character Mario in the early 1990s. Sean Ratcliffe, vice president of marketing at Sega of America commented on whether the Mario & Sonic series had a future past its second installment, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. He said, "I think the key factor that decides the ongoing building of this franchise is basically success. Is the game successful? Are consumers happy with it?" A sequel was officially announced with a joint press release by Sega and Nintendo on April 21, 2011, after its predecessors sold over 19 million units combined. It is an official video game of the 2012 Summer Olympic Games and is licensed by the International Olympic Committee (IOC) through exclusive licensee International Sports Multimedia. Early in its software developmental stages, a peripheral was considered to launch alongside the game. Both versions were developed by Sega Sports Japan, Racjin, Sledgehammer Games and FreeStyleGames except Vicarious Visions and Beenox developed in the handheld version and are published by Nintendo and Square Enix for Japan and by Sega for North America, and Europe with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision co-publishing. According to gaming magazine CVG, over 100 people developed the game. It was released on the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii on November 15, 2011 in North America, November 17, 2011 in Australia and New Zealand, November 18, 2011 in Europe and December 8, 2011 in Japan; and was released on the PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS handheld system in February 2012 in North America and PAL Regions and March 2012 in Japan. A demo of the 3DS version was made available for download on the Nintendo eShop and PlayStation Network on January 26, 2012. Nintendo re-released the PSP, PSVita Nintendo 3DS version of the game as a downloadable title via Nintendo eShop and PlayStation Network, available on November 1, 2012 in Japan, on May 30, 2013 in the PAL regions, and on June 20, 2013 in North America. It was later removed from the eShop and PS Network in all regions. Music Both versions of the game feature various musical tracks from the Mario and Sonic series arranged by James Horner. The game also features original music written and adapted for the game by James Horner with the additional music by Pinar Toprak, Geoff Zanelli and Howard Shore with both versions mostly sharing the same soundtrack. Reception The game received mostly positive reception. IGN gave the Console version a 7.5, stating "The only great parts of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games are the parts that have nothing to do with the Olympics. The new reality-ignoring Dream Events, the multiplayer London Party mode and the presentation of London itself are all wonderful here -- pick up a copy of the game if one of those items catches your eye. But the actual sports? They're the same here as they were four years ago, and anyone who's already got a copy of the first Mario & Sonic Olympic game sitting on the shelf doesn't need to double-dip." They gave the Handheld version, which did not contain the "London Party" mode, a lower 6.5 score. Nintendo Power gave the 3DS version a 7. Sales The Console version sold 2.4 million copies in North America and Europe in its first two months of release. Notes References External links * Category:2011 video games Category:2012 video games Category:2012 Summer Olympics Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Mario Universe games Category:Mario sports games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Crossover video games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Olympic video games Category:Sega video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in 2012 Category:Video games set in London Category:Video games set in the United Kingdom Category:Wii games Category:Wii Wi-Fi games Category:Video game sequels Category:Windows games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Sledgehammer Games video games Category:Treyarch games Category:Raven Software games Category:Neversoft games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Beenox games Category:Toys for Bob games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Activision games Category:Square Enix games Category:Films directed by Christopher Nolan Category:Films directed by Kelly Asbury Category:Films directed by Gareth Edwards Category:Films produced by Emma Thomas Category:Films produced by Zack Snyder Category:Films produced by Deborah Snyder Category:Films produced by Harvey Weinstein Category:Films produced by Bob Weinstein Category:Video games with screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Video games with screenplays by Bob Gale Category:Video games scored by James Horner Category:Video games scored by Pinar Toprak Category:Video games scored by Geoff Zanelli Category:Video games scored by Howard Shore Category:Video games scored by Simon Franglen Category:Video games scored by Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Video games scored by Steve Mazzaro